


Interlude: Aftermath

by peskylilcritter



Series: Journey to Tattooine AU [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin after Order 66.
Cody leaves the Imperial Army.





	

(Among Rex’s greatest regrets is never telling any of his brothers about the inhibitor chips. No one who wasn’t involved ever knew.

Fives and General Shaak Ti are dead, General Skywalker has disappeared and the Chancellor is-

The Kaminoans seem to have returned to total isolation and they wouldn't have talked to Rex anyway.)

***

(Sometimes, Anakin finds himself wondering, fantasising, about how different things might be if only the Jedi had figured out the inhibitor chips a little sooner. If they’d kept it quiet, if they’d believed Fives, if only they hadn’t gone to the Chancellor with the information. Anakin- no, he’s Vader now, Anakin is dead and gone and Vader is what rose from the ashes. Vader wonders if he might still be Anakin, and regrets.)

***

 

(Ahsoka is meditating when it happens. She’s listening to the Force, floating in its embrace, and then she’s suddenly bent over and her stomach is trying to crawl up her throat. She gags and retches for long painful minutes, and after, she cries. The Jedi are dead.)

***

Cody is not the first clone to leave the Imperial Army. He is not even the hundredth. What he is, is louder about it than most.

***

For a while, right after he decides, he considers blowing something up. Both to make the whole things memorable and to cover his method of escape.

But he’s not willing to kill brothers, and no matter how careful he is, explosions would always carry that risk.

He gets more clothes, eats his salad and thinks. He’ll need supplies, and a few weapons but he may have to leave his armor behind. The thought hurts.

Transport might turn out to be a problem. He can’t steal any of the Imperial ships, few as they are. Too heavily guarded and too easily recognizable. And Cody’s not sure he’d be able to find and disable whatever tracking tech is on them. If he can find no other way he’ll stow away on one of the bigger cargo vessels that come through here.

Supplies are easy. No one cares if a few rations go missing, not when there are fresh vegetables and meat available. Cody’s a but disappointed at how lax in their duties some of his brothers have become.

The weapons are his own. He doesn’t think he can carry more than two blasters without attracting too much attention so they’ll have to be enough.

Now all he needs is a plan.

***

 

There’s a festival in their little town. All the off-duty brothers are out having fun and most of the on-duty men are “keeping order.”

It’s ridiculously easy to get into the armory and permanently disable every single weapon in there.

He leaves a little note to say goodbye.

No one notices when he leaves.

***

He goes to Mandalore first because he wants to see it at least once in his life and ends up getting shot in two places by Imperial soldiers. They're not all clones anymore.

***

There are tiny pockets of resistance on most of the planets Cody visits.

Sometimes he tries to help.

***

Kenobi.

It has been a very long time since Cody has heard that name. He doesn’t let himself hope because there’s always a chance it’s the wrong Kenobi, but he listens a little closer.

Cantinas are a great source of useful information. 

***

The hut looks tiny, but most of the homes on Tattooine are at least partially underground. Then again, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s absolutely possible that this is all there is.

Cody ignores his headache and walks close enough to knock on the door.


End file.
